Slipped
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: JouxYuugi:Honda slips one of Jounouchi's notes into Yuugi's locker...


**Title: My Love For You  
  
_Authoress:_** **Drowned-in-Blood aKa Athena A. Almond  
  
_Pairing:_ Jou/Yuugi  
  
_Spoilers:_ None  
  
_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and all of that other wonderful shit!

* * *

_My Love for You: One-shot_**  
  
Yuugi opened his locker and realized there were so many different notes in it, it wasn't funny. They were either a vibrant pink, purple, or yellow.  
  
One note out of all of them stood out. It was on regular notebook paper. Naturally, Yuugi pulled it out.  
  
_My sweetest Yuugi,  
  
Long have I wished to feel your body heat. I want to know what it feels to be truly loved. We have so many things different, but there are so many alike as well. What I am trying to say is I love you Bindanshi.  
  
Love,  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya  
_  
"Jou?" Yuugi looked at the note again and clutched it in his hand. He turned around to see Jou running towards his locker.  
  
"YUGE!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Jounouchi," Yuugi blinked, "I never thought that you..."  
  
"Honda put that note in your locker. I think he was digging in my notebook again." His face was red with embarrassment.  
  
"So Honda put your note to me in my locker?" Yuugi looked at the blonde.  
  
"Yes," Jou lowered his head in shame, "he did."  
  
"But you wrote it and Honda stole it and did this to you?" Jou nodded again, tears falling from his eyes.  
  
"I was going to give you the note on my own time, but as you can tell Honda already did the deed for me." Jounouchi smiled. "I am sorry, I know you are straight. Why do I bother?" He then sighed and began to walk to his next period. It was only a five minute break between classes. Yuugi though was in his next class of atheletics.  
  
As usual, Yuugi had beaten Jou to the class. Jou then got there right afterwards. He undid his bookbag's zipper and pulled out his clothing. He removed his blue pants and tossed aside his jacket. Jou then got into his grey shorts and shirt. His blonde hair then stayed a mess. Yuugi took a bit more time dressing out because he was writing something down. Jou went upstairs into the gym while Yuugi tucked the note into Jounouchi's locker.  
  
"RYOU!" The coach yelled at him. "Where are your clothes!" Ryou looked a bit upset.  
  
"They are still in the dryer at home." Ryou answered, remembering that Bakura had banished them into the shadow realm. What a stupid Yami!  
  
"You have to do step ups then." Ryou nodded and went to the bleachers as the others did their warm up streches and ran four laps around the gym. They were getting ready for the track season.  
  
"Everyone needs to sign up for at least one of the fields events." The coach directed everyone to line up in front of the desk. Jou was first and signed up for four, the mile run, hurdles, shotput, and discus. Yuugi chose only two; the mile run and long jump. Spiked shoes were issued to everyone after they chose their events. Their coach then led them to the track field so they could begin practice.  
  
Four people were to start off with the mile and that was Ryou, Honda, Yuugi, and Jounouchi. Ryou could run but couldn't do anything on the field until he had his clothing.  
  
"So did you get the note Yuugi?" Honda asked as he laughed at Jounouchi.  
  
"Hai." Yuugi answered as he kept running. It was hard to keep up with the others, but he chose this event so he could run with Jounouchi.  
  
"Wait 'til after class!" Jou growled at Honda, "IT WON'T BE PRETTY!" Jou the passed them all.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it..." Yuugi then ran to catch up with Jounouchi. They were on their third lap of the mile run. The boys only one lap left to go. The coach then blew his whistle, signaling for all of the teens to file back into the locker room. Jou stepped into one of the curtained showers and rinsed off. After that, he wrapped his towel around his waist and went to his locker. When Jou opened it a small piece of paper fell out of it.  
  
_My sweetest Jou,  
  
You think I am straight, but you need to see me differently, because that is something that I am not. The truth is bindanshi, I love you too. Jounouchi, I will gladly be yours...  
  
Ai shiteru,  
  
Yuugi Mutou_  
  
His eyes focused on Yuugi as the violet ones stared back and smiled. The two left the locker room.  
  
"Yuugi..." Jou smiled as his pretty brown eyes filled with tears of happieness. He pulled the boy into his arms and nuzzled the soft mangle of messy hair and then he kissed it.  
  
Yuugi turned around in his friend's arms and pulled him down so he could reach his lips. He pressed his to Jou's and brushed his tongue against the blonde's lips. Jou entwined his hand in Yuugi's messy hair as they parted.  
  
"I will call you all right!" Yuugi smiled and blew a kiss to Jou as he rushed to his home.  
  
**_-Owari_**


End file.
